Love in the park
by Any-chan15
Summary: La fragancia que ella desprendía lo volvía loco, no de amor sino de deseo, y por ello no la dejaría ir. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número veintitrés: #Fragancia.


**Holaaaa :3 siento que hace mucho no saludo. Aclaro que esta historia contiene Lime, por eso está en esta categoría. Este fic participa en el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017. Ésta es la palabra número veintitrés: #Fragancia.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Love in the park**

 **Capítulo único**

Toushiro Hitsugaya era un hombre de negocios, que no solo atraía a las mujeres con su basta fortuna sino también con su físico, pues no se entregaba a los excesos que esa vida le ofrecía tan tentadoramente, sino que optaba por llevar una rutina de ejercicio y saludable comida. Pero tenía una debilidad, una que nadie conocía pues de ser así las otras chicas la destruirían, tenía unas fans muy desquiciadas debía admitir.

Y hablando de Roma, ésta entró estrepitosamente por la puerta, un poco despeinada pero sin signos de estar cansada, inundando el ambiente con su fragancia personal que lo volvía loco.

―Señor Hitsugaya, disculpe la demora ―dijo haciendo una reverencia, pues había llegado una hora tarde.

―Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas "señor", Hinamori. Tenemos la misma edad ―retrucó, tomando una botella de agua que siempre llevaba consigo―, ¿vamos o necesitas recuperarte?

―Usted necesita estirar ―objetó la muchacha, haciendo lo dicho también.

―Lo hice toda la hora que demoraste ―retrucó, con una sonrisa al verse victorioso, ella se detuvo e infló sus mejillas molesta.

Momo Hinamori era su entrenadora personal, bastante atlética y resistente, pero nada buena para despertarse. Siempre se veía de buen humor y era la persona con quien más trato tenía. La conoció un día en el parque, cuando ella le llamó la atención por un ejercicio que estaba haciendo mal y que le dejaría un buen dolor de músculos; ni siquiera lo reconoció, cosa rara en su habitual vida, y lo trató como a un cualquiera solo por el "deber" que suponía su trabajo. Y eso que aún no se conocían ni la había contratado.

Desde ese momento, él le pidió que lo ayudara y ella se mostró algo reacia porque en verdad no tenía tiempo. Vaya fue su sorpresa a los pocos días al obtener una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar, la paga era demasiado buena para solo entrenar a un ricachón los siete días de la semana, dos horas por día. ¡Dos horas de trabajo por día y triplicaría su sueldo! Primero pensó en un gran desafío, que sería un hombre o mujer muy pasado de peso, pero no, era el joven que se había topado en el parque.

Comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos y le tomó cariño rápido, aunque eso era normal en ella y lo hacía con casi todas las personas, lo raro fue que él también entró en confianza con ella. Tanta era su "confianza" que la hacía viajar junto con él para que lo mantuviera en forma, era algo extraño pero no se quejaría pues el chico le agradaba y conocía nuevos lugares. Pero admitía que eso debía cambiar, después de todo pasar tanto tiempo con él la estaba confundiendo, porque no, amor no podía ser.

En ese momento se encontraban en el parque más cercano al piso del joven, comenzaron el día trotando y luego harían algunos ejercicios aeróbicos, pero ella estaba extraña pues no lo alentaba como siempre. Se mostraba distante y su vista no se despegaba del frente, el cual no veía pues estuvo a punto de chocar con varias personas en diferentes ocasiones.

―Hinamori, espera ―dijo reduciendo el trote, no deteniéndose del todo, pero ella pareció no escucharlo y siguió. Corrió un poco más fuerte para poder tomarla del brazo y detenerla―. ¿Estás bien?

Momo lo miró sin entender, aunque luego dedujo que la estaba llamando. Se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no podía estar más cerca de él, no quería confesársele porque sabía que la rechazaría, no quería estar enamorada de él. Había ahorrado suficiente como para darse el lujo de buscar otro trabajo con calma, pero la decisión se complicaba con cada minuto que pasaba con él, pensando en todo lo que cambiaría su vida al no tenerlo.

―Renuncio ―soltó de repente, haciendo que él la soltara. Ella agachó la cabeza, angustiada, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Al menos se estaba retirando antes de verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Él exigió sus razones, pero ella no podía hacer más que abrir la boca y cerrarla, sin articular ni una palabra. Decirle que era porque se enamoró de él, sería tonto, pues no recibiría una recomendación de su parte para futuros trabajos, o hasta daría malas referencias. Pero no se le ocurría alguna razón válida.

―Quiero un cambio ―mintió. Aunque para ese punto, él ya se había dado cuenta que estaba inventando algo―. Quiero experimentar nuevas cosas.

Toushiro se vio molesto e indeciso, parecía pensar sobre si aceptar su renuncia en ese lugar o no, cosa que ella pudo notar pero no se iría sin terminar su trabajo, por supuesto que no, terminaría ese día y luego se iría para siempre. Iba a explicarlo cuando sintió que él la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos, y con su mano libre la tomó de la nunca y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Primero no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿estaría desmayada por un golpe de calor? ¿Todo eso estaba pasando en verdad? Pero sueño o realidad, quería disfrutarlo. Se sostuvo de él, sintiendo los músculos de sus hombros y correspondió el beso, intensificándolo, pues quería que todo fuera para ella y que no acabara.

El joven rompió el beso y la miró con intensidad, ella respiraba agitada pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se quedaba sin aliento. Él volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, pero solo fue para oler esa fragancia que no quería perder de su lado. No podía ofrecerle amor, pues no mentiría al decir que la veía de esa forma, ergo no podía ofrecerle una relación; pero sin lugar a dudas podía hacerla experimentar nuevas cosas.

Miró hacia ambos lados, gracias al cielo no había gente cerca, normal al ser tan temprano en la mañana. La llevó contra un árbol y comenzó a besarla con deseo, aun sujetándola por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba una de sus piernas. Ella no oponía resistencia, más bien le seguía el juego, dándose el lujo de meter sus manos bajo su remera y acariciar su espalda, detallar con sus dedos cada uno de sus marcados abdominales. Él se vio libre de hacer lo que quisiera y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero al morderla un poco fue que ella le rogó que se detuviera.

― ¿Qué está haciendo, señor Hitsugaya? ―dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero en sus ojos tenía incluso más deseo que él.

―Estoy cambiando ―respondió, tomando sus manos y besándolas―, te estoy dando nuevas experiencias.

El corazón de Momo no podía dejar de latir, su sonrojo no bajaría en días seguramente y aquello la tenía tan excitada tanto porque estaban en el medio de un parque, donde podrían ser fácilmente descubiertos, como también porque quien estaba haciendo eso era el serio Hitsugaya Toushiro. No era una chiquilla ya, sabía que en eso que estaba viviendo no había amor relacionado, pero sentía la necesidad de no detenerse, de pedirle que continuara y enseñarle otras formas de ejercicio también.

―Perdona, ¿aún quiere renunciar? ―cuestionó el joven, acomodando su remera y su cabello. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, para que todas sus ideas no salieran, y solo pudo negar―. Bien, entonces, ¿qué dices si seguimos esto en mi casa?

La chica pudo ver cómo se alejaba caminando, no podía creer que pudiera hacerlo luego de aquel momento tan intenso que habían tenido, del cual ella aún debía recuperarse. Pero lo alcanzaría, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para mostrarle a Toushiro Hitsugaya de lo que estaba hecha, de la mujer que podría tener a su lado; haría que se enamorara de ella a como diera lugar.

― ¡Espérame!

El grito no lo hizo voltear, pero la joven supo que la escuchó perfectamente, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia su lado, del cual no pensaba moverse jamás.

 **Fin.**

 **Esto definitivamente será raiting M, no solo por lo que creo que fue lime e.é sino por…no, sí, por eso XDD no sé qué pasó! waaa que pena, en verdad no sabía cómo hacer esta historia y salió esto :v XDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
